The hogwarts afterwards
by LillyPotta
Summary: This is a story of what it would be like after the second wizarding war, after the defeat of Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

Cassidy Everness was a first year in Hogwarts. She was on the train, staring through the window, wishing her parents hadn't had to go to work so early, leaving her here in this strange yet fascinating magical world. As both her parents were muggles, she hadn't known magic existed until she found she was a with by a visit from Professor McGonagall, headmistress of Hogwarts. She was so excited when she had found out, but now, she was just plain scared. She didn't know what to do. Apparently you could get sorted into 4 houses – Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Slytherin was the worst, so she bet she would be in that one. She stared out the window, watching as older kids hugged their parents goodbye, kissing them and promising to write. She watched miserably as she wondered what it would be like if her parents didn't treat her as dangerous because she was a witch.

The door slid open, and in came a brown curly haired girl, clutching a cat and lugging a chest behind her. She plopped down on the seat, jumping when she saw Cassidy. "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't see you, do you mind if I - " Cassidy smiled at her "Of course you can sit here! I'm a first year, so I'm not saving seats for anyone in particular." She held out her hand. "I'm Cassidy Everness, who are you?" The girl shook Cassidy's hand vigorously. "I'm Alecia. Alecia Longbottom. I'm Neville Longbottom's kid." Seeing the blank look on Cassidy's face, Alecia explained "Neville was a big part of the resistance to fight Voldemort – he helped stand up to the Carrows and Voldemort. He even killed his snake!" Now Cassidy remembered. She had read in a book that Neville Longbottom had killed Nagini, the final horcrux of Voldemort, allowing Harry to kill him once and for all. It was a great story. "Sorry – I'm a muggle-born you see, so I don't really know about history of magic and all that" Alecia smiled at her. She brought out a few packets of candies and offered one to her. Cassidy accepted, and they munched in silence for a while before the door to the compartment was kicked open by a girl with straight fiery red hair. "Oy, I need a seat so I'm sitting here. I expect to have the best sweets, so give me that!" She grabbed hold of Cassidy's Bertie Botts every flavor bean and they started to have a tug-of-war. In the end, the mysterious girl won and started eating. "I'm Emma Wilson-Pure blood and don't you forget it. I expect you're both pure-bloods?" "No, actually I'm a muggle born and she's a pure blood" Emma dropped the packet in shock and started wiping her hands on her robes. "EW! That means I've been eating the food of a mud-blood! Get away from me!" She snarled at Cassidy, who didn't seem phased at all. "You came in here – we never invited you. Actually, get out of here. We don't want you in here more than anything." Emma glowered at them one last time before shutting the door with a _BANG_. The 2 kids sat in silence, each thinking different thoughts, only being jerked out of them by a loud voice saying "We are arriving to Hogwarts. Please leave your luggage on the train and follow Hagrid to the boats if you are a first year. All other years take the carriages." Cassidy and Alecia looked at each other excitedly before leaving the compartment in a rush. They stood outside and stared in wonder.

The castle was big, twinkling with lights from the many windows as stars shot across the sky, disappearing behind the tall towers. The rocky path up to the castle was dark and mysterious – exactly like the full moon in the sky behind the castle. Pairing up with 2 other boys called Tyson Chen and Aidan Wallaces, they glided in their boats across the dark and murky lake, closer to the castle that they would soon call home.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - Hi! Since I forgot about this in the 1st chapter, I'll write it here - I own nothing

_**Enjoy!**_

If Cassidy had been awed by the outside of the castle, she was even more so by the inside! As a witch named professor Nightwood, Head of Ravenclaw lead them into The Great Hall, several audible gasps could be heard from the first years. The hall was gigantic, housing 5 tables – one for each house and one for the teachers. Floating candles acted as lights, and when she looked up, Cassidy could see the beautiful night sky. There was no ceiling! She was about to point this out to Alecia, when Alecia leaned over and whispered into her ear. "Its not actually the night sky – its bewitched to look like the outside weather. Cool isn't it?" Cool wasn't even close to explaining it. Incredible or extraordinary was more like it. Cassidy's breath was taken away by it. She nearly bumped into Alecia when they stopped moving. Professor McGonagall stood up and addressed the school. "Students of Hogwarts. Welcome back for another extraordinary year! For the first years, welcome to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I'm sure you will have a wonderful time. In the next year, Hogwarts will be your home." The professor paused for a bit, glanced at the teachers and carried on. "However, enough chit chat. The first years shall now be sorted into the houses." Cheers from each house were heard until a glare from the headmistress silenced it. "In your time at Hogwarts, your house will be like your family. Prefects will answer your questions and you will stay in dorms with your fellow house mates in your year. When I call your name, please come out to be sorted." Cassidy swallowed a huge lump in her throat. "Anaster, Penelope!" A short, blonde haired girl climbed up onto the stage, nearly tripping over the steps. Almost immeadietly, the Sorting cried out : "HUFFLEPUFF!" The house on the far left of the room cheered. Grinning, the little girl went over to the table, sitting besides an older student, immeadietly joining a conversation about who knows what. "Atkinson, Anna!" "HUFFLEPUFF!" "Belvis, Armando!" "GRYFFINDOR!" "Borcus, Horace!" "SLYTHERIN!" "Banagate, Heidi!" "GRYFFINDOR!" "Blozzo, Mariah!" " HUFFLEPUFF!" "Crane, Abby!" "GRYFFINDOR!" "Coranal, Rachel!" "SLYTHERIN!" Davies, Mavis became the first Ravenclaw, and the table on the middle right erupted in cheers. Cassidy gulped. Only a few more people to her turn, then: "Everness, Cassidy!" Alecia squeezed her hand. "Good luck!" She whispered. Cassidy managed a weak smile at her friend and turned to go up to the stage. Professor Nightwood plopped the sorting hat onto Cassidy, and the world went black.

_Hello? Where am I?_ Cassidy was asked in her head. _Why is it so dark? Is this normal?_ Cassidy was starting to hyperventilate before another voice emerged from the shadows of the hat. _Interesting, interesting…. _Cassidy panicked. _Who are you, where am I? Where do I- Hush child! You are inside the sorting hat, me. I am looking inside you, seeing what house you are best suited for. Never have I gotten a child with so many questions before. Now let me concentrate. Hmmmmm…. Muggle-born, certainly not a Slytherin. Or maybe… Yes! Slytherin would be good for you, ambitious with a lot of goals I see. Slytherin could help you accomplish your dreams. But…. cleverness and a love of books that might even beat the famous Hermione Granger! Yes, Ravenclaw is the way to go for you! Cleverness will help you more than Slytherin, you'll learn more and be more experienced in Ravenclaw. Yes! _Cassidy sighed mentally and wished the Sorting Hat would hurry up and decide on her house. She was getting bored. _Oh! A certain fieriness I see. Gryffindor would suit you too. Where the bravest and most famous house of all. You like that idea, don't you? _Cassidy mentally shot back at the Sorting hat that she would rather go in a house with Alecia, who was her only friend and she liked her very much. _Ooh, I hear Hufflepuff loyalty, very loyal you are. You're a hard one, Cassidy Everness. All the houses suit you. Mostly Hufflepuff, but…._ Cassidy nearly tore the Sorting Hat off her head as it continued to brainstorm ideas. She heard everyone gasp audibly, and finally the Sorting Hat spoke for the last time to her. _Well, Cassidy Everness, it was a pleasure meeting and sorting you. You are a special girl and you will be able to do whatever you wish to do if you apply your strengths well. Good luck, and I hope you enjoy being in…. _"RAVENCLAW!" The blue house exploded in cheers. Dazed by the noise, she only snapped out of her stupor when Alecia sat next to her. "Hey! Congratulations! You were a hat stall, and the only one by the looks of it. They're very rare. But hey, at least we're both in Ravenclaw!" Cassidy smiled and nodded, mentally adding a note to thank the Sorting Hat when she next saw it. She grinned at the headmistress and dug into the food.

Once everyone was bursting with food, a prefect names Claire Adara led them to their common room. In order to get in, the Ravenclaws had to answer a specific question. If they got it wrong, they would have to wait for someone else to get it right. Alecia and Cassidy wee sharing the dorm with 4 others – Madeline Chaikoska, Carina Bluse, Maya Ferguson and Isla Adelaide. The beds were soft and comfy, and, after bidding her dormmates good night, Cassidy Everness fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - I still own nothing (Which is a shame)**

Cassidy woke and energetically got dressed for the days work. She put on a white blouse and a dark blue skirt and woke Alecia up so they could go down to breakfast. She put her sweater and her robes on, and they entered the great hall, where Professor McGonagall was handing out timetables. Cassidy glanced at Alecia's they both had Defense against the Dark Arts first and Transfiguration second. She was too busy scanning her timetable that she was only jerked out of her thoughts by a coughing fit from Alecia. She quickly lowered her timetable, raising her eyebrows at her friend. "Sorry!" Alecia managed before getting into another coughing fit. Cassidy quickly put her hand to Alecia's forehead. She was hotter than usual. Alecia pulled away quickly. "I'm fine. I woke up hot because of the warm blankets. Choked on my own saliva." Cassidy nodded her understandings, and together they went to DADA.

Professor Manuel Logans was a strict, no-nonsense teacher. His dark brown hair was cut neatly, his black robes billowing behind him as he paced at the front of the room and addressed the class. "I am Professor Logans. I will be your Defense against the Dark Arts this academic year, and I hope you will learn quite a lot. I do not tolerate any nonsense from any of you, including you Mr Hotches and Mr Korises, fighting with your wands like swords is not allowed." He paused, waiting for the laughter to quieten down. "I will teach you all how to protect yourself, how to make sure you are well prepared to face the dark magical forces out there, how to even protect yourself for a short time from death. This may be crucial to you in the future, so PAY ATTENTION MR HOTCHKINS! You have disregarded my rules twice already, therefore I will be deducting 10 points from Slytherin. Now, your task for today….." Cassidy was busy writing her essay on herself and what she knew about the dark arts and how to defend yourself against them when Alecia started sneezing. It started as one sneeze and ended up being a full-blown sneezing fit. When it hadn't ended in 3 minutes, and the whole class was glaring in Alecia's direction Professor Logans stepped in. "Ms Longbottom, maybe you should go outside until you are feeling better. Ms Everness, accompany her as you are almost done with your essay." Cassidy nodded at the professor and pushed Alecia out of the door. She rubbed her friend's back as Alecia doubled over, fumbling for her handkerchief as another round of sneezes attacked her. When she was done, Cassidy started her persuasive argument. "Alecia, look, I know the blankets are hot, but are you okay? You're hotter than usual and -" Cassidy stopped when Alecia held up her hand, a sign that meant to stop. She clutched her nose as the next round of sneezes came. When she was done, Alecia looked up and sighed at Cassidy. "I'm dine, I just have a lot ob allergies. They're terrible bor a long time until I got some medicine. But I bink it's not working. Come one, lets go back inside the classroom." (Written with a blocked nose) Shaking her head at her best friend's stubbornness, Cassidy followed her into the classroom. Professor Logans nodded at his greetings at them and motioned for them to continue writing their essays. Cassidy glanced at her friend worriedly and went back to her work.

Cassidy sighed and glanced at her friend. In the last 2 minutes, Alecia had had 3 sneezing and coughing fits, and had attracted many glances from the other students in the library. Alecia hadn't noticed it, as she was too busy rubbing her nose and trying not to fall asleep. It had been a common problem for her in the past 3 days. Cassidy had noticed that over the 2 days since their first Defense against the Dark Arts class, Alecia had steadily gotten worse. She had sneezed and coughed more than before, and no amount of excuses could convince Cassidy that she wasn't sick. Now she just had to get her to admit it. Cassidy knew it would be impossible – Alecia was very stubborn and had yelled at her the previous day just for suggesting to go to the hospital wing. She didn't want that to happen again. What happened in the next few minutes completely changed Cassidy's mind. Because of her constant sneezing and coughing, Alecia and Cassidy both got kicked out of the library, and they stood outside it, waiting for Alecia's latest sneezing fit to end. That was when Cassidy lost it. "Alecia, you are definitely NOT ok! You go us kicked out of the library, and the librarian isn't even that strict unless you make a lot of noise!" "Cassidy, I'm fine, really. I just" "NO! You are not fine and you know it! You're as pale as a sheet, your cheeks are really flushed, your nose is red and leaking, your eyes are glassy, your voice is really congested, you're sniffling every 2 seconds, you can't even say a sentence without hacking your lungs out and you're shivering even when were inside with heating! You're the first to go to bed but you're always the last to get up, and you're falling asleep in class even when you've had a solid 9 hours of sleep, which is more than me. You nearly collapsed in potions, and you fell over in Herbology because you were so dizzy. I had to nudge you 20 times in History of magic to make you stay awake. Face it, we're going to the hospital wing because you're sick!" Cassidy paused to calm down and took a breath.

Alecia stared at her, swaying slightly. Cassidy was afraid she was going to pass out until she stumbled, fell into her arms and started coughing. Usually, Cassidy would be disgusted at her, but now, she was so sick that Cassidy was more worried for her than for herself. "Come on, we're going to the hospital wing. Can you walk there?" Alecia nodded, her eyes still closed, stood up, swaying on the spot, took one step and nearly collapsed onto the floor if Cassidy hadn't caught her. "Nope, never mind. Lean on me Alecia, we'll get there faster." Cassidy was surprised that Alecia agreed. She must be very sick. When they got there, the nurse came rushing over, put Alecia in a bed and cast a diagnosis charm on her. She gasped. "Cassidy, why didn't you bring her here sooner? She has a very high fever and a very bad case of the flu. She will stay here until she is better. Now, off you go!" Cassidy's stomach plummeted when she was told Alecia had the flu. It was a horrible illness to have. Cassidy sank against the wall of the hospital wing and fell asleep, too tired to even walk back to the common room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Still own nothing...**

Cassidy awoke to the sound of girls chattering. She almost yelled at Alecia to stop them when yesterday's events rushed back to her. _Oh, right. She's in the Hospital Wing. _Cassidy though glumly. She pushed her blankets off and put on a light blue top with clouds outlining the sides and a dark blue pair of pants to match. She slipped a cream-colored sweater with the words _Dreams are magical _on it and went outside. It was a Sunday. The students were happily playing in the snow. She sighed, wishing Alecia was here with her to enjoy the beautiful day. She decided she would go visit her.

When she got to the Hospital Wing, Alecia was awake and was in the middle of a sneezing fit. She glanced at Cassidy, smiled at her and tried to say something before her sneezes got the better of her. She took a deep breath. "Hey _Hehtchoo!_ Cassidy, I'm sorry I _Hehtchoo! _didn't listen to _Hehtchoo! _you before. I feel _Hehtchoo! _Really bad now, I wish I had come sooner. _Hehtchoo! Hehtchoo! Hehtchoo! Heh….Heh….Heh….. _Shoot! It won't come out!" Cassidy smiled at her friend's attempts to get her stuck sneeze out, until she could stand her no longer and gave a feather. "What…What's this for? _Hehtchoo! Hehtchoo! Hehtchoo! Hehtchoo! Hehtchoo! Hehtchoo! Hehtchoo! Hehtchoo! Hehtchoo! Hehtchoo! Heh….heh….heh…..HEH…HEH…HEHTCHOOOOOOOOOO!" _Cassidy grinned as Alecia sank back under the covers, exhausted from the sneezes. Cassidy smiled at the sleepy form of Alecia Longbottom and left the girl to rest. When Cassidy went back outside, she was struck by something soft and cold. A snowball. She glared at the thrower, who happened to be Tyson Chen and Aidan Wallaces from the boats and Tyson's brother Terry. "SNOWBALL FIGHT!" She screamed as more snowballs pelted her. "You're ON!" She yelled back at them and with the force of all her painful memories hurled snowballs at the boys.

Cassidy was exhausted at the end of the day. The boys had won, but that was because it was 3 against 1, no fair for her. She flopped on her bed in her soaking wet clothes, too tired to get up and change and fell asleep immediately. She was woken up by herself sneezing her head off. Her whole body ached, she was freezing and her hair stuck up in numerous directions. _That's what I get for sleeping in wet clothes and hair._ She thought, smiling a little at her silliness. That smile quickly changed to a frown, and she scrunched up her nose, hoping not to wake up the others. _Hehtchoo! Hehtchoo! Heh…Hehtchoo!_ Cassidy groaned mentally. She had too much work to do to be sick. She stiffly got out of bed and got dressed to go to the Great Hall. It took longer than usual, as every movement she made hurt. She decided that a nice warm shower would make her feel better. Her eyes watered seeing the bright light in the bathroom, and she gasped when she saw her reflection. Her cheeks were slightly red, and her eyes were brimming with water. Her mouth looked dry and her hair was sticking up all over the place. After her shower, she didn't feel any better. Her head hurt even more now, and her nose was running quite a bit no matter how hard she sniffled. At least it had solved her hair problem. She sneezed again, and again, and again. She felt horrible. She crawled back in bed and fell asleep again.

The next time she woke up, the other girls were bustling around. She ducked under the covers of her blankets, flipped open a book and got a mirror out from her bag. She looked horrible. Her nose was running, and snot was leaking down near her mouth no matter how hard she sniffled. Her eyes were red and watering, and her cheeks were still red and flushed. Her nose was still very blocked, and she couldn't breathe through it. On the bright side, her hair was still neatly in place. She couldn't go down looking so bad, so she flipped through her books and cast a concealing charm on herself. She looked in the mirror. _There!_ She thought triumphantly. She still felt horrible, but at least she didn't look so bad now. She grinned at her cleverness, pushed the blankets away and went downstairs.

When she got to the Great Hall, breakfast was in full swing. Madeline and Carina were chatting to the prefects about exams, and the boys were stuffing their heads off with food. As for Maya Ferguson and Isla Adelaide, they were chatting to "ALECIA!" Cassidy cried happily, not even caring about the pain in her throat when she yelled. Alecia grinned at her. "Hey!" Alecia greeted her happily, only ducking to sneeze twice. Cassidy's eyes narrowed. Alecia looked at her apologetically. "The nurse said I could go as long as I went back if I felt worse, but I don't. Its just a few sneezes and coughs, I'll be fine. We have care of magical creatures first." Cassidy rolled her eyes at her friend's antics and left the hall with her best friend to go to class, promising herself that she would take care of her until she was feeling 100%.

It was easy in the first lesson. Alecia sneezed 10 times and coughed twice. Cassidy wasn't too worried about her friend. It was clear she was on the mend. Cassidy herself however was a different story. After listening to Hagrid ramble on about how great hippogriffs were, her head was bursting with pain and it took all her energy and strength to not start sobbing in pain. She was glad she had concealing charms on her. During the short walk to Herbology, Cassidy's stomach flipped over, and she stopped, clutching her stomach. She motioned for her friends to go ahead, and, once they were out of sight she rushed to the nearest tree and vomited her breakfast and dinner out. She had never felt so horrible. She cancelled her concealing charm and brought her mirror out. Her nose was running again, even though she had sniffed a thousand times in 5 minutes, her cheeks were even pinker now and her eyes were red and crusty. She blew her nose for the thousandth time since morning and looked in the mirror again. Her nose was bright red, and it hurt to even breathe through her nose. Every time she breathed through her mouth she coughed, and her throat hurt every time she swallowed or coughed. It felt like pins and needles were scraping her insides. She was close to breaking down in tears.

Cassidy knew she had caught Alecia's flu. She ran to the greenhouses in order to get there in time, her muscles protesting with every step she took. When she got there, it took all her strength not to collapse and moan in pain. She could barely pay attention in class, but she tried. She breathed a sigh of relief when she found out what they were doing today. They were just writing an essay. She thought for a while, tapping her quill against her desk. She only snapped out of her trance by her own coughing fit. She ignored the worried glance that Alecia gave her and asked to be excused. Once outside, she put the concealing charm on herself again and vomited some more of her food out. She sighed, realising it was a bad decision to and started a coughing fit, and headed back inside to plan. Cassidy's plant was called Setima Horunia. It would be like the plant Moly, a plant used to help defend yourself from curses and Dark Magic. It had a Dark blue stem and neon yellow leaves, with pink petals and a yellow middle. It cannot be used in potion making as it would make the whole cauldron explode, but it can help heal deep wounds and cuts as well as protect yourself from dark curses and enchantments. Cassidy's grin faded as her stomach rumbled loudly and her head pounded even more. Maybe, she thought, her flower could protect witches and wizards from getting sick.

Cassidy awoke in the middle of the night to a terrible pain in her stomach. She tried to even out her ragged breathing, but it was impossible when you were in so much pain. Every breath scratched her throat and made her cough and choke a bit more, and as bile started to rise, she couldn't even make herself move. Her whole body ached even more than before. She knew she would have to go to the Hospital Wing to get medicine, but she didn't want to now. The matron would make her stay in bed and she was too busy to stay and rest for a week. Her panic attack washed some sense into her, and she rushed into the bathroom just in time. She puked out bile and acid, no food or drinks as she hadn't been eating anything at all. She collapsed, her head resting on the cold toilet floor, watching as a sticky substance trickled onto the floor near her head. With a jolt, she realized it was from her face. She touched her face and almost yelled out in pain. She was burning! Her face was covered in the sticky liquid and when she looked in the mirror, she realized with horror that it was snot, and a lot of it as well! It was all over her face and the floor, even when she blew her nose and the yellow flam and snot came out, she couldn't get rid of the leakage. It was impossible. Cassidy sighed and fell asleep on the bathroom door.

Cassidy woke up to a banging on the door. "CASSIDY EVERNESS! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Cassidy sighed and wiped her nose again, which had been leaking. She sniffled, put a concealing charm on and cleaned the floor. She nearly fell to the floor again from the blood pounding in her head, but opened the door anyways, ready to survive another day with the horrible flu. When she went down to the Great Hall, Alecia and Isla were talking about flying and quidditch. Usually Cassidy would be hyped and eager to join in their conversations, but today, she just put her head on the table and fell asleep immediately. She woke up when Alecia started shaking her. "Cassidy, come one! You've been asleep for half an hour! What's up?" Cassidy sniffled and coughed. "I just didn't get enough sleep yesterday. I-I just felt really tired." Alecia looked at her funnily. It was probably because Cassidy had gone to bed exhausted at seven thirty at night and had been the last to wake up. Cassidy would have gladly welcomed more sleep, but she had to keep up her pretense of being well. She staggered to her feet, swayed and tried not to collapse from exhaustion on the way to Transfiguration.

Transfiguration was worse. Cassidy had fallen asleep thrice in 15 minutes. Professor Arriaga was glaring at her, but Cassidy didn't care. She was just so tired! She couldn't concentrate at all. Her parchment that she was supposed to be writing an essay on was filled with one word, lots of little dots where she had almost fallen asleep and had jolted back awake and made a mark and lots of smudges where she had hit the parchment when falling asleep. She sighed, looked at the spinning world, ignored the cramping in her stomach and fell asleep again. She was awakened by Alecia shaking her awake again. "Cassidy!" Alecia whispered urgently. "Professor Arriaga's really mad at you. He wants to see you after class. Just stay awake for five minutes ok?" Cassidy nodded blearily, wincing as the room spun around her, wondering how there could be 20 Alecias at once. She tried to complete her essay, but her hand was shaking and her attention was on the tensing of her stomach and how much she needed to retch. After class, she barely administered what the professor was saying and was so tired she collapsed. She woke a minute later sopping wet, the professor's head looking down at her. He looked worried, but her ears were so blocked she couldn't hear a single word he stumbled out of the classroom, pushed past Alecia and went to the library to finish her essay.

At the library, Cassidy had fallen victim to 5 coughing fits and 2 sneezing ones. She felt horrible, and every breath she took made her cough. Her stomach cramped with every sneeze she made when she rocketed backwards with the force of her sneezes, and she gave up trying to clean her parchment after every sneeze. She tried to concentrate on the books she was meant to be reading, but the words were wiggling and running across the page making her dizzy. She sniffled again and again and again, trying to clear her sinuses. It didn't work. Sighing, she lay her head on the table and fell asleep, only to be woken up by a very angry librarian, pointing to the snot covered desk. She tried to clean it up, but she kept sneezing on the desk as soon as she had cleaned it so eventually the librarian gave up and sent her out of the library. She collapsed outside it, breathing heavily from exhaustion, pitching forward to catch a sneeze every now and then and fainted. She woke up a minute before herbology and ran to get there on time, sneezing and coughing all the way.

Cassidy was bored, tired and very sneezy. She looked around the class for anyone, even a Slytherin to be finished with their charms essay so they could distract her from the pain in her head and stomach. No one! She had persuaded Alecia to go back to bed and rest even though she probably needed it more herself, and she was bored out of her mind without the second smartest in the class with her. She decided to try the spell they were learning herself secretly to get her mind off her sickness and how bad she felt. Ignoring her snot covered face, she pulled out her wand from her robe, she pointed at bully Emma Wilson in Slytherin and whispered "Wingardium Leviosa!" and watched in awe as Emma robes pulled her into the air, not even caring how much Emma shrieked. She moved her wand with a few swishes, and watched as she dangled from her robes, flying about, screaming for help. "Finite Incantatem" Cassidy whispered when she had had enough. Emma breathed a sigh of relief and glared daggers at everybody. Cassidy's grin faded when she saw Professor Nightwood looking at her, eyebrows raised. Cassidy herself breathed a sigh of relief when the professor just grinned at her and brought a finger to her lips. She nodded and in turn put a finger to her lips, promising to keep the little accident their secret. It would have been the best day ever if what happened next hadn't happened.


	5. Chapter 5

**Still own nothing...**

Cassidy walked down the corridor, feeling giddy with happiness. She couldn't wait to go back to the common room and tell Alecia all about charms. Suddenly, a wave of nausea hit her, and she staggered to the nearest bathroom. Once she as done, she stumbled out of the cubicle, teetering and wobbling as an excruciating amount of pain hit her in her head. She tottered out of the bathroom, barely noticing where she was going until she bumped into a wall and slid down against it. The pain had gone down to her stomach, and her nose was running again no matter how hard she sniffled. Her eyes were watering too much for her to see, and blood roared in her ears. She tried to whisper out a concealing charm, but she had no energy in her left. A shadow fell across her. "Well, look who's here." Cassidy groaned. "Not now Emma" She managed to rasp out before turning away to get into a coughing fit. "Too tired to stand up eh. Never mind, its time you learnt a lesson. YOU cast that spell at me, and you will pay." Cassidy tried to crawl away but every muscle in her body protested and her stomach cramped again, causing her to fall on the floor from pain. She received a blow to the temple, and her head exploded in pain. She whimpered, causing Emma to sneer. She felt herself being attacked on the legs, the shoulders and her arms, basically anywhere that she could reach. When Emma was done, she glared at the whimpering mess of Cassidy Everness. "Just remember that the next time you cast a spell at me Everness." Then in a flurry of robes she left, but not before kicking Cassidy in the stomach thrice. That did it. Cassidy's stomach rumbled loudly and cramped and tensed, trying to stop the pain coursing through her. Her head was sticky and red, and her temples were bursting with the excruciating amount of pain she was in. Her throat closed, leaving her gasping for breath and her nose was stuffed. Her voice had left her days ago, leaving her unable to call for help. Cassidy's stomach tensed again, and, heaving, she vomited the tiny amount of food she had eaten for breakfast, dry heaving for 5 minutes. Cassidy gave up. She lay there, a sticky, bloody mess and closed her eyes and passed out.

Cassidy woke in a blank white room. She kicked herself mentally. She was in the hospital wing. The nurse came bustling over. "Hello Cassidy. Its good you're awake. We were all starting to worry." Cassidy tried to ask how long she had been out for but ended up in a sneezing fit. The nurse looked at her worriedly and continued talking "You've been out for a week – todays Sunday. You had a stomach bug and on top of that you had a rather nasty case of the flu." You can be discharged now, and I think you'll be pleased to know that Ms Wilson has been suspended for a month." There was a twinkle in her eye. Cassidy smiled weakly and thanked the nurse, who ushered her out into the hallways. It took all of Cassidy's strength to remain conscious when getting to the common room. She was still very weak, and she still felt bad. When she was seen, Alecia pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. "Cassidy! I'm so so SO sorry! I gave you my flu!" Cassidy comforted her and went to bed straight away, falling into a very, very, VERY deep sleep.

Cassidy woke up on Monday morning, feeling very refreshed and much better. Her head still hurt slightly, but that would go away soon. She skipped happily out of her dorm, meeting Alecia in the common room and together they made their way down to breakfast. It was almost Christmas! The snow was falling heavily, and Cassidy had never felt happier. She had a reason to too. They were going flying today! Professor Sinclaire was taking them to Hogsmeade on their brooms!

Cassidy was swooping up and down in the air, enjoying the feeling of being in the air once more when she was stopped by an angry looking Professor Sinclaire. Even though he wasn't saying anything, she got the message: No doing anything of the sorts on their trip.

Soon enough, they were ready for takeoff. Cassidy whooped when she went into the air. She saw Alecia smirk and roll her eyes at her before taking off herself, but Cassidy was too excited to care. She was flying again! It was a very blustery day, with a lot of wind. Cassidy had to grip on tight to the handle of her broom to avoid being blown off. As they were flying, a lot of students were blown off their brooms or went off-course. When they were half-way there, Professor Sinclaire looked like he would kill the next student who got blown away. He had to rescue 20 students already, including a snobby Slytherin named Audrea Namotovsky. Cassidy had beaten her in most of her lessons as well. They were mortal enemies, as Audrea was Emma's bet friend. Her thoughts were interrupted by a quiet squeal from Alecia who was next to her. She had been blown off course! Cassidy gasped and sneaked a glance at Professor Sinclaire. He was leading the group of students. Alecia was flying further and further away. It would be impossible to get to the Professor in time. She took a deep breath and went flying after her best friend. Quickly zooming in front of her. She stopped her broom, waiting for Alecia's to crash into her. It did, and Cassidy was hit with a burning pain in her arm that hurt so much she almost let go of her broom! It was a good thing she didn't for she would need it in the next instance when Alecia went tumbling down to the ground. "Wingardium leviosa!" Septima yelled, breathing a sigh of relief when her friend came floating back onto her broom. "Let's get back to the group" Cassidy suggested, and Alecia readily agreed.

When they got back, the class had been in Hogsmeade for a minute. Professor Sinclaire raised his eyebrows at the 2 of them but said nothing. Cassidy ignored him. Her shoulder was aching like mad and she was worried it wouldn't stop. Alecia cast a diagnosis spell on her. She had dislocated her shoulder! She quickly healed it and went shopping with her friend. Hogsmeade was super colourful, like something you would find in a fairytale! Colourful signs and posters covered every nook and cranny of the place and shopkeepers were taking down their Christmas decorations and replacing them with New year ones. Cassidy didn't know where to start! So, they decide to go to Zonko's Joke shop. There was so many pranks and things! Cassidy got a few pranks (Which she refused to tell Alecia about) and they headed to Honeydukes, where she got some Bertie Bott's every flavour beans and Alecia got some chocolate frogs. Then they met up with Eden Westbrook and Rachel Masteromy and they had a butterbeer to drink. Cassidy had never had such a great time! They rushed back to professor Sinclaire who was looking at some of the sweets inside Honeydukes. Cassidy and her friends waited, and waited, and waited until most of the class came running back 10 minutes late. Professor Sinclaire took 10 points off Ravenclaw, 40 of Hufflepuff, 90 off Slytherin and 30 off Gryffindor.

And with that, the class and their professor sailed into the sky.


End file.
